duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Incubator
The Duolingo Incubator is a website where bilingual volunteers from around the world contribute to make new language courses for the Duolingo website. Anyone who is fluent in multiple languages can volunteer to help make new courses through the application process in the incubator. The public only sees courses that are currently being worked on, not courses with applicants, so it's impossible to know what's in the works. Every course will eventually have a "reverse course", so, for example, if English for Hindi speakers is in the incubator there will eventually be Hindi for English speakers. Choosing a Course To start learning a course, click on the flag icon next to your profile picture in the top right of the main page or go directly to the courses page. Please note that learning from a language means that the entire website will be in that language. This is your base language. If you switch from learning from one base language to another base language, the website will change and you will not be able to see your progress in your first base language. For example: if you are an English speaker learning German and you switch to learning French from Spanish, the language of the website will change to Spanish. You will not be able to see your progress on English to German until you switch your base language back to English. The courses page will give you quick links to all the languages available from your currently set base language. To change your base language and see what other learning options are available, use the "I speak:" pull-down menu. Phase 1 Courses in Phase 1 are still being put together by the initial team. Each course requires a variety of words and grammar information to be inputted by the volunteers. The base language of the website itself also needs to be translated. The general public cannot help with courses that are in Phase 1, but people who are fluent in both languages can sometimes join to assist. Courses in Phase 1 * English for Arabic speakers * English for Chinese (Simplified) speakers * English for Greek speakers (entered Phase 1 on Feb 18, 2014) * English for Hindi speakers * English for Indonesian speakers * English for Japanese speakers * English for Korean speakers * French for German speakers * German for Russian speakers * German for Spanish speakers (entered Phase 1 on Feb 3, 2014) * Spanish for French speakers * Spanish for Portuguese speakers (entered Phase 1 on Feb 10, 2014) Phase One Table Phase 2 Courses in Phase 2 are available to the public to learn, but are considered in Beta testing. These courses may have a number of mistakes, a lack of a large variety of answers, and other problems that need to be worked out. The general public can work on any course in Beta to assist in improving it. In addition to assisting to improve the course, the users will also be learning the language. Courses in Phase 2 * English for Dutch (Netherlands) speakers * English for Hungarian speakers * English for Polish speakers * English for Romanian speakers (graduated from Phase 1 on Feb 4, 2014) * English for Russian speakers * English for Turkish speakers * French for Spanish speakers * Portuguese for Spanish speakers (graduated from Phase 1 on Feb 1, 2014) Phase Two Table Phase 3 When a course has few error reports it is considered out of beta, finished. This does not mean it is perfect. Errors can still be reported, but most of the rough edges have been smoothed and most people will find it easy to work on the course. Courses in Phase 3 * English for French speakers * English for German speakers * English for Italian speakers * English for Portuguese speakers * English for Spanish speakers * French for English speakers * German for English speakers * Italian for English speakers * Portuguese for English speakers * Spanish for English speakers Phase Three Table